


色情癖好

by Lawomygod



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawomygod/pseuds/Lawomygod
Summary: 没什么好说的，通篇黄色⚠️Lawlu 罗路 双箭头警告：Luffy is a little OOC路飞是个淫荡的小骚货/床上话很多路飞对罗有身体崇拜有大量的心理、语言描写。充满挑逗/调情/脏话/下流话/性器官阅黄文无数终于自己动手了，没有文笔，为了爽而爽他们属于Oda 不属于我
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 16





	色情癖好

罗停下脚步转身打量了一会儿站在他面前的这位年轻人，微微翘起的黑发让人有想轻抚的冲动，不过罗暂时克制住了。

路飞的眼睛圆圆的，仿佛眼里的光芒从未随挫折熄灭过。 他的脸颊上浮起了两片红晕。尽管路飞很努力尝试和罗对视，但架不住罗如此的专注。他稍稍把头侧了侧，眼里不再是罗帅气的脸庞而是地面，他对自己的胆量甚至有些失望。

“跟我来。”

路飞像找到由头似的抬起头看着罗：“嗯？”

“我想和你单独聊聊。”罗的嘴角微微扬起，眼里有藏不住的几分狡黠。

路飞在后面跟着罗，他盯着罗后背的衣褶随着肌肉在变化。正当路飞企图用描绘罗臀部线条时被罗一把揽住。罗顺势关上了门。

这个房间的灯光不是很亮，整体氛围为红色，墙壁都是红色皮革，到处摆放着性爱工具。中间有一张圆形的床，是只够两个人一起抱着才能睡下的尺寸。

罗用左手臂环住路飞，右手轻轻摩挲着路飞的脸颊。路飞很想就这么贴着罗，他实在是太久没有这么被一个人抱着了。 但罗松了松手臂上的力道，刻意在他们之间留了一拳的距离。

“失望吗？”罗得意地说，并捏了捏路飞的腰。

路飞有些吃惊：“啊…你怎么知道？”

“你脸上就差写着想被我按在地上操了。”

“明明是你带我来这里的。”路飞有些生气地说，而且止不住的害臊，但还是继续硬着头皮的和罗对视。

“是你想要我，我才带你来的。”

“你一直都这么直接吗？而且还是这个房间的常客吧。”

“算是吧，不过我不是常客，因为这地方本来就是我的。”罗得意地说。

“……”

“我开玩笑的，我很少带人来这里。”罗的右手手指从路飞的下颌骨滑到了下巴。

“关我什么事…不过你真的很会…会让人心动…”路飞哪里都觉得痒，他想要被抚摸更多，罗带给他的触感让他觉得有些上瘾。

“想给我一个吻吗？”罗稍稍靠近了些。 路飞歪了歪头凑了上去，感受到罗的柔软后便伸出了舌头，描绘着罗嘴唇的形状。

他的脑袋不断变换着角度，他开始用他的牙齿轻轻撕咬着罗。路飞闭着眼环抱住罗的脖颈，上身不断向罗靠近。罗的嘴唇又被路飞吮吸的有些泛红，但罗的嘴唇一直紧闭。

“嗯？”路飞停下来疑惑看着罗。 罗用力掐了掐路飞的腰，在路飞张开嘴的时候罗便俯身下去吻他并把舌头伸了进去。

不同于路飞的挑逗，罗的吻带有攻击性。他含住路飞的嘴唇，用舌尖顶着着路飞的上颚，直把路飞弄的呻吟起来。

“喔…嗯…” 他们的舌头缠绕在一起，路飞仿佛承受不了似的长开了嘴，罗的口水流到了路飞的下巴。他的手从路飞的后脑勺抚摸到路飞敏感的脖颈。 路飞紧闭着眼的抱着罗的肩膀，不断哈气发出了淫荡的声音，仿佛只有靠罗的的吻才能得以生存一样。 罗微微睁开眼看着路飞，重重的咬了他一口。

“噢…你干嘛？”路飞满脸通红的看着他。

“真淫荡…”罗玩味的看着路飞，金色的瞳孔里闪烁着一些快意。

“这不公平，是你太擅长接吻了…”路飞咬住下唇，声音越来越小。

“不公平的是你太会勾引人了。” 罗又给了路飞一个热情的吻，他们的身体紧贴在一起。罗把手伸进了路飞的裤子并揉捏着他的屁股。路飞觉得自己的裆部热到爆炸，他紧紧的贴着罗的大腿，腰部不停的向前往罗的裆部送。

“你对每个帅哥都这么投怀送抱吗？”罗继续把路飞的屁股揉成各种形状，他觉得他的内裤有些碍事，想立刻脱下他的裤子并把他的鸡巴插进这紧致的屁股中。

“那你呢？”路飞反问道。

“当你笑的时候我就会觉得你是在勾引谁。”

“我没有…” 罗拍了拍路飞的屁股：“有多少人会迷失在你的谎言里？”

“我不知道，但我想了解你是真的…”路飞看着罗，他金色的瞳孔却让路飞迷失了，但路飞没有说出这一句。

路飞第一次见到罗的时候就被罗吸引了。他又高又帅，他的眼神和手指上的“DEATH”都昭示着这个男人的不羁。路飞发现他锁骨上的纹身往下延伸，他好奇他身上究竟有多少纹身。他的腹肌上会有吗？他的背部、他的臀部、他的鸡巴…别人给他鸡巴纹身的时候痛不痛？他的鸡巴一定很大…路飞摇了摇头，被自己的发散思维吓到。

罗把路飞牵引到床边，他坐在床边张开腿拍了拍自己的大腿暗示路飞坐下。路飞毫不犹豫的接受了这些信息并作出了反应，他分开双腿跪在罗的身上。

罗扶着路飞的腰说：“回答我的问题。”

“我并没有对所有…都…”路飞害羞的用手掌挡住自己的下半张脸低着头说。

“都这么主动和渴望。”罗挪开了路飞的手并握住，右手还在不断摩挲着路飞的细腰，他手上的茧让路飞觉得有些痒。

“你看着我的时候不也硬了吗？”路飞反问道。

罗用跨部顶了顶路飞，示意他继续说。 “你的眼睛…真的很好看，跟你的耳钉一样，都是金色的。”

罗听见这句幼稚的告白笑了一声。路飞微微嗔怒道：“我是认真的。”

罗揉着路飞的脑袋：“我知道。”

“你真的太帅了，我从未见过像你这样好看的人。”说着路飞便开始用手指描摹着罗胸口的纹身。

“所以想和你上床难道是一件很没道理事吗？”

“我想听你告白而已。”

“像你这样的帅哥居然会在床上和人调情。”路飞笑着看着罗。

“看见你的笑我就会想看你哭的样子。”路飞的衣物早已被褪到了手肘，漏出了他单薄的肩膀和有X型伤疤的胸。

“变态。”

罗低下头含住了路飞右边的乳头，路飞的乳头被突然袭来的湿润包围，罗的舌尖灵活的舔着路飞的乳尖。他抬眼看着路飞，路飞的嘴巴因为上一个吻还稍有红肿，他的嘴巴微微张开，快速的呼着气，表情有些难耐。罗又加了一只手用大拇指按压着路飞左边的乳头，食指和中指挑拨着路飞敏感的腋下。

“罗…啊…慢一点好不好…” “变态怎么会慢下来？现在把裤子脱了” 路飞照做后又开始用自己的鸡巴摩擦罗的胯部，罗的大腿上全是路飞的前列腺液，路飞的鸡巴被自己的液体弄湿。他乳头上沾满了罗的口水泛着光。这时罗又开始顺着路飞的伤疤边缘开始舔，路飞觉得这比被含乳头还要敏感。

“罗…我好难受…” 罗停下了动作玩味的看着他：“难受那我就…”路飞打断了罗说：“不…不是这个意思…” 路飞摩擦胯部的速度越来越快，罗握住了他的鸡巴并用手堵住了马眼。

“罗…我想射…”

“自慰给我看，坚持五分钟，不然我就惩罚你。”罗咬了咬路飞的脖颈又补充道：“做得好有奖励，宝贝。” 路飞被这声宝贝叫的心痒，罗磁性的嗓音让他更加兴奋了。

“喔…”他整张脸泛红，虽然难为情但还是握住了自己的鸡巴。他的鸡巴粉粉嫩嫩，周围没有一根体毛，后面的小穴也在极度兴奋的在收缩分泌着肠液，罗把中指推了进去。

“哈啊…罗…我…”罗的手指不仅在翻搅着他的肠道，还有他的思绪，他开始胡乱的呻吟。

“嗯…宝贝你太漂亮了，吸得我好紧。我的手指操的你爽不爽？你就那么让想别人操你吗？”罗在路飞的耳边用他低沉的嗓音说道。

“罗…手指操的我好舒服…好想射…” 路飞自己的手并没有停下，他跟着罗按摩他的节奏的在抚摸着自己的鸡巴，罗又加了一根手指在他的后穴里，两种刺激让他的身体变得酥软。

他想吻罗，低下头却吻到罗的下巴。他开始舔舐罗的山羊胡并轻轻的开始撕咬。

“罗…的下巴也好性感，你的胡子也让你更好看了呢…”

“小骚货，多少人死在你的甜言蜜语里…”罗加重了力道，路飞被激的呻吟了一声，靠在了罗肩膀上。

罗知道他刚刚找到了路飞的前列腺点，于是又加入了一根手指重重的的摩擦着刚刚那个点。路飞已经快没有力气了，罗覆上了路飞的手上下撸动着路飞的鸡巴。

“…只有你，只想和你做爱。”

“天啊这只是我的手指而已，待会儿被我的鸡巴填满你又会叫得多淫荡？”

路飞睁眼看着罗的脖颈，心想果然他的脖子也很诱人。他亲吻着罗的脖子，到罗的下颚角、道耳朵。他对罗说：“我快要射了…”

“射吧，宝贝。”罗吮吸着路飞的脖子，对自己留下了的暧昧痕迹很满意。

路飞大声的叫着射了出来，全部射在了罗的身上。 “啊…好舒服。”路飞大口呼气，瘫在了罗的怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 能看完真的太谢谢了，希望能有和我性癖一样的小伙伴。  
> 这是写给我自己的，但如果有人能看的开心就太好了。


End file.
